1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly. Particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly for dissipating heat generated by a chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices use heat dissipation assemblies for dissipating heat generated by components therein, thus preventing the components from being overheated. Typically, a heat sink device is assembled on top of a heat-generating component, for absorbing heat of the component and radiating the heat to a much larger space, which benefits dissipation of the heat. Furthermore, a fan is fixed on the heat sink device; the fan assists for heat dissipation. The fan and the heat sink device respectively have holes formed on the sides, and screws extend through the holes to fix the fan on the heat sink device.
However, the holes weaken the heat sink devices, causing them to be easily distorted or even to break. Furthermore, it is a tedious task to manipulate screws during installation or removal of the fan. Consequently, a heat dissipation assembly, which is easy to install and uninstall, is needed in the industry.